bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Yew Geneolgia
Yew Geneolgia is a playable character and the main protagonist of Bravely Second: End Layer. He is a knight from Gathelatio and captain of the Three Cavaliers assigned to protect Agnès Oblige. Along with those responsibilities, he is the current patriarch of the Geneolgia family, following the death of the former head. Known as the "Soaring Falcon", Yew's two fellow guards are Janne Angard and Nikolai Nikolanikov. Profile Appearance Yew is a 16 year old boy with short brown hair and blue-green eyes. He wears a green undershirt under a long-sleeved blue shirt with a white lion design, white cuffs and a black hooded cloak with a gold clasp. He wears white pants, black boots and brown gloves. His belt is black and a dark brown holster. Alternate outfits Yew has several alternate outfits that can be bought at various locations. Yew's United Garb outfit consists of a ornate blue robe with gold lining and gold tassels on the bottom and a red sash wrapped around his shoulders. He wears a silver armor chest piece and gauntlets. He wears brown pants and armored boots. The Scholar's Gown consists of a long-sleeved blue shirt with white trim on the bottom rim, collar, and sleeves. He wears a white shirt, green tie and black half-rim glasses. He wears long white pants and brown boots. His Washcloth outfit is simply a white towel wrapped around his waist and he is barefoot. The Freelancer Garb is simply his default outfit. Yew also shares a few outfits with Tiz from Bravely Default. The first is the Dimensional Garb which consists of a long white robe with two "tails" in the back. He wears black pants, boots and gloves. The second is the Onion Knight Garb outfit which consists of a white and red shirt with a long white cape and white gloves. He wears brown pants with a brown belt and brown shoes. He wears a gold helm with red accents and four leaf-like protrusions on top. Yu Render.png|United Garb. BS Yew Costume.png|Scholar's Gown. BS Yew Dimensional Officer.png|Dimensional Garb. BS Yew Onion Knight.png|Onion Knight Garb. Yu_Zeonelcia_Model.png|Freelancer Garb. Personality Yew is a strong brave character on the surface, but he has several personality quirks. He peppers his speech with references to "gravy", much to the amusement of his fellow party members. Yew often comes off as naive and frequently relies on his allies for courage and support either in dealing with his fears or a how to move forward. Yew suffers from multiple fears including ghosts and heights (so much that he breaks the fourth wall). He is a first class scholar and believer in the principles of the Crystalguard and his friends Janne and Nikolai as the "Three Cavaliers", however is forced to reassess his views during his travels and learns to be a braver person who stands up for what he believes in. Throughout his journey, he develops a particularly close bond with Magnolia that slowly turns romantic as the story progresses. Story Being of the Geneolgia family, who have been supporters of the Crystal Orthodoxy for generations, Yew was the second son of Griede Geneolgia. He and his older brother, Denys Geneolgia, were half-brothers. Though it had seemed that Denys would eventually become the head of House Geneolgia, Griede named Yew as his successor. Yew opposed the verdict, but Griede tasked Denys with the impossible task of finding the Sword of the Brave in order to gain favor. Yew decided to help him find it and eventually located the blade for his brother. He wished upon the sword to make Denys the rightful heir, but the sword exacted a price for the wish: Denys's sword arm. Denys disappeared shortly after and Yew eventually trained to become a Crystalguard Knight. Before joining the Crystalguard, Yew left his native town of Gathelatio to spend four years studying abroad in Al-Khampis where he eventually obtained the illustrious rank of Six Stars, a feat only twenty-two other individuals had ever achieved. After barely surviving after Kaiser Oblivion's attack and kidnap of pope Agnès, Yew recovers enough to try and go after the kaiser and meets up with fellow Cavaliers Janne Angard and Nikolai Nikolanikov who despite trying to convince him otherwise. Eventually, all three travel through Pilgrim's Grove where the group is hampered by Yew's timidness and indecision to follow through on a basic plan of attack. The group then meets up with other members of the Crystalguard including the young Sir Othar Camlann who are ready to carry out their part of the plan as a distraction so that the Cavaliers can board the kaiser's flying fortress known as the Skyhold which is currently laying siege to Eternian Central Command. However, Nikolai decides to return to Gathelatio to tend to the wounded while Janne suggests to Yew to catch up on rest as he has just recovered and needs to be at full strength for the plan. During the night, Yew is woken up by the cries by his fellow Crystalguard and finds that all the men had been slain and Janne standing over them. Initially thinking that Janne had escaped harm Yew discovers that Janne has betrayed the Crystalguard and now serves the kaiser. Janne offers Yew the chance to join, however, he escapes by jumping into the river out of the forest and heads back to Gathelatio where he finds Nikolai dying in the sanctum. Nikolai urges him to run from the fight and live out his life, while this has an impact on Yew he refuses to run as it is his duty to rescue pope Agnès. After returning to Pilgrim's Grove, Yew makes camp at his tent and rests, however he is attacked by Dark Vestal Bella. Luckily, he is saved by Edea Lee who escaped the Eternian Central Command and the two defeat Bella. Edea informs Yew that she escaped on advice from an old fortune teller where he would be and the trouble he was in, impressed by her presence, Yew agrees to travel to Eternia. In Eternia, they meet up with the fortune teller who explains a plan to revive Tiz, who has been in a coma for two years with the use of a soulstone, but must make their way to Eternian Central Command which is still under occupation by the kaiser's troops. This causes the pair to traverse the Frozen Hollows to avoid the patrolling forces and stop at Gravemark Village to rest for the night. However, Yew is awakened by a loud sound and goes to investigate. He discovers a spaceship with an unconscious girl inside, so he uses a magnolia flower found nearby outside the crashed ship to revive her. The girl introduces herself as Magnolia Arch and reveals she is from the moon. The party makes their way through the Frozen Hollows, only to be ambushed by Bella and her servant Cú Chulainn. Though despite the enemies combined skills, the party defeats them. Gameplay Like all characters in the Bravely series, Yew's appearance, stats, and abilities change depending on the currently assigned job. However, his stats are geared towards magic, making him more suitable for mage classes, such as Black Mage and Wizard. But he can also perform well as a Ranger and Hawkeye due to his high Dexterity. ;Jobs Yu_Zeonelcia_Model.png|Freelancer BS Yuu Chariot.png|Charioteer BS Yew Astrologer.png|Astrologian BS Yew Cat Master.png|Catmancer BS Yew Thief.png|Thief BS Yuu Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BS Yew White Mage.png|White Mage BS Yew Merchant.png|Merchant BS Yew Black Mage.png|Black Mage BS Yew Ranger.jpg|Ranger BS Yew Knight.png|Knight BS Yuu Ninja.png|Ninja BS Yew Exorcist.png|Exorcist BS Yew Monk.png|Monk BS Yew Pirate.png|Pirate BS Yuu Performer.png|Performer BS Yew Time Mage.png|Time Mage BS Yuu Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BS Yew Guardian.png|Guardian BS Yew Emperor.png|Kaiser BS Yew Summoner.png|Summoner BS Yew Yōkai.png|Yōkai BS Yew Wizard.png|Wizard BS Yew Fencer.png|Fencer BS Yew Bishop.png|Bishop BS Yew Red Mage.png|Red Mage BS Yew Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye (overseas release) BS Yew Patissier.png|Patissier BS Yew Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie BS Yew Templar.png|Templar Creation and development Voice Yew is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in the Japanese version. He is voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas in the English version. He shares his English voice actor with Jackal from the Bravely series and Orphan from Final Fantasy XIII. Musical themes Yew's theme is titled "Theme of Yew". During his "Special Move" sequence, "I'm getting serious!" is played during. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Yew appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Yew.png| BDPB Yew5.png| BDPB Yew2.png| BDPB Yew4.png| Bravely Archive Yew appears as an obtainable unit. BADR Yew2.png|Artwork. BADR Yew.png|5★ Knight. Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect Yew appears as a supporting character. Due to the nature of time travel, this version of Yew is the one who went to go study abroad at Al-Khampis. He is obtainable as a companion character who accompanies the players in battle. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 866 Yew.png|No. 866 Yew (4★). FFBE 867 Yew.png|No. 867 Yew (5★). FFBE 868 Yew.png|No. 868 Yew (6★). Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Rise of Mana'' RoM Yu.png|Yew Geneolgia. Other media LINE Yew appears on sticker sets for the LINE communications app wearing his Freelancer outfit from Bravely Second: End Layer. The sticker sets he appears in are titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1"https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en and "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en LINE Yew Sticker.png| LINE Yew Sticker2.png| LINE Yew Sticker3.png| LINE Yew Sticker4.png| LINE Yew Sticker5.png| LINE Magnolia Yew Sticker.png| LINE Magnolia Yew Sticker2.png| LINE Magnolia Yew Sticker3.png| LINE Musketeers Sticker.png Gallery BS Yew Geneolgia CG Render.jpg|CG render. BS_Cast.png|Tiz, Edea, Magnolia and Yew. BS Yew Artwork.png|SP drink artwork. BS_Yu_FMV_SS.png|Yew in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS3.png|Yew, Janne and Nikolai in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS7.png|Kaiser Oblivion, Anne and Yew in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BS_Yu_FMV_SS2.png|Yew in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS6.png|Kaiser Oblivion and Yew in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BS_Yu_FMV_SS3.png|Yew in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BS_Yu_FMV_SS4.png|Yew in the Bravely Second opening FMV. Bravely-second_eng06.jpg|In-game screenshot of Yew. Avatar Yu.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Etymology Yew's name may also be a play on the word "You", in reference to the final boss's conversation at the end of Bravely Second. "Geneologia" is a play on genealogia, which translates from Greek and Latin as the "knowledge of generations." Trivia *When writing in Yew's Diary, Yew writes in black and his icon is the white lion symbol. References Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Main characters